edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Casimus Prime
Hi, welcome to Ed, Edd n Eddy Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the EDS Enterprise E page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jspyster1 (Talk) 05:01, 16 August 2009 Hey, Casimus Prime, I have a New Character i call Him The Lived Devil he will be a Demon in The Color Black it's Funny Because Lived is Devil Backwards. --The Spy 04:09, September 13, 2009 (UTC) P.S. It's BestEEnEFan Hey, Casimus Could you add Me on Me and The Eds My Character is ThugLife64 and That is Me --"The Cake is a Spy"talk to Cake 10:13, September 30, 2009 (UTC) BestEEnEFan Hey, Casimus is your Character still Casimus or is It Chris --[[The Real Hades|User:BestEEnEFan]] 14:35, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Hi! --Manta-bee 04:11, November 3, 2009 (UTC) hey, Casimus, my name is Robert and i would to borrow some of your character from me and the eds . fanfic can you tell me where to find the fanfic itself, because just a quote page isn't enough, okay? I dont even know why you make it like that >:( Regarding the above statement Casimus Prime would you mind writing some chapters on your Me and the Eds page? Because as stated above some lines of script will not do. Also do you mind rewriting the Ed-Trek series in story format? Because in episode format the plot is rushed too fast and anything anyone says in said plot would be in a quotes section. Besides is all that really that hard to do? Please write your response in my talk page Dr. Angryslacks 23:08, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Reply Then I apologize. Tell I alredy returned the "The Retro Van in van mode. Eddy is in the driver seat, Ed in the passenger seat, and Phineas, Ferb and Edd on the water-bed. Ed is usually seen reading his comic book while the boys discuss their plans or live through the day" line. Would you like me write a description on some characters in the character´s list, like Kevin? October 12, 2010 5:41 p.m. We Have not met yet i'm going to make you as a cameo on EENE HEROES Respond I´d rather you don´t, becuase I don´t know much of this Fanon Wiki, that´s why I´m a unregriestred contributor. The Return of Prime! I will! And should I post here or just post it right on fanfiction? I'm also going to need you t give me the necessary info I need to develop the character so I can know what he'd do in a specific situation. DogDays124 Re: Adminship To become an admin on this wiki you must do the following things: You mostly just have to stop by the wiki every day and check the recent changes page for any unwanted edits (i.e vandalism/spam) as well as browsing the comment sections for any off-topic comments or any users who are looking for trouble. You must be proficient in spelling and grammar, this come in handy when revising pages. You must also know how to resolve disputes rationally and while keeping your cool. Now we must talk about the important issues: Dealing with vandals. If the user commits a minor act of vandalism then you use the 3 Stage warning system: 1st Offense: Remind the user that the act they committed is vandalism and warn them not to do it again. 2nd (Consecutive) Offense: Warn them that vandalism is a punishable offense. 3rd (Consecutive) Offense: State to them that this is the final warning. 4th (Consecutive) Offense: Block them Blocks are issued according to the following. Minor Vandalism - 3 Days Continued Vandalism even after the block has expired - A week Further Vandalism after block expiration - A month Blatant Inappropriate/Seriously Offensive Vandalism - Instant week block. Continued Extreme Vandalism - Indefinite Banishment from the Wiki These are just helpful guidelines for blocking users, ultimately you are to decide how long to block someone. Hope that helps. :Glad to help. As far as I know, you can post comments on pages even if you are not logged in. Several users have been able to do this on the E,EnE Z page. Perhaps it is a bug on your end. i made up a character called jack so can ya add him please I Have An idea for you Hi Cassimus, it's me, originally i was going to do this but i have something else [Kamen Rider ED RX] The idea is a crossover between Ed Edd n Eddy and Kamen Rider W, You can call it, Kamen Rider Double-D, get it?BulkPrime 14:55, March 12, 2012 (UTC) I't your story now not mine because i'm busy with two Ed Edd n Eddy/Kamen Rider crossovers: Kamen Rider ED and Kamen Rider ED RX After having a Kamen Rider W marathon i think i have some suggestions for the characters Ed: Shoutaro Double-D: Phillip/Raito Rolf: Terui Eddy: Skull Prime: anyone you want BulkPrime 14:50, April 25, 2012 (UTC) OK that works too, BTW have you read my Kamen Rider ED RX page, i've already summarised the first two episodes if you are working on other EEnE adaption with the heisei riders here are name suggestion (i will do the showa riders): Kamen Rider Dec-Ed (Decade) Kamen Rider Ed-O (Den-O) Kamen Rider EDS (OOO) Kamen Rider Kiv-Eds (Kiva) Kamen Rider Blad-Ed (Blade) BulkPrime 03:54, April 28, 2012 (UTC) cool! when you do All Eds vs Dai-shocker, please put my Kamen Rider ED (Black) and ED RX characters as well BulkPrime 04:59, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Assurance Don't worry about that user who claimed to be an admin and "banned" you. I have taken care of the situation. I'm surprised you actually believed him. don't worry Jypster already blocked him, if he messes with you he messes with me! we kamen riders have to help each other you know :) BulkPrime 09:58, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Reply i already subscribed to you at youtube, and my facebook name is: Danial Gamara Prime also, you got Danny's qoutes wrong at all Ed vs dai kids so i corrected them BulkPrime 17:08, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Regarding Your "Ban" We (and I mean Jspyster1 as well) have never blocked you from this wiki, nor have you been found guilty of plagiarism. I do not see why you believe such nonsense about your fics, we do not block under any circumstance without sufficient evidence to justify it, and we have no such evidence and therefore no such reason to block you. Now if you want to retire from fanfiction on your own accord, so be it, but I just wanted to provide some clarity. I never said that i never said you stole my ideas, heck i even said you inspired me to make my Kamen Rider/EEnE fanfics, whoever said that you stole my ideas is just a stupid imposter, and furthermore, your my friend i'd never say that to you BulkPrime 06:42, June 28, 2012 (UTC) You Aren't Banned Seriously, you're not. Some random disgruntled user is just unreasonably displeased with you and added the "Banned" template to your page in hopes of deceiving you into leaving the wiki. I'm currently dealing with the user so don't mind any messages from him. You are free to come back to the wiki. Administrative Response I took care of the anonymous user who was harassing you and impersonating Jspyster1. - I need your opinion hi dude! sorry we haven't talked in awhile, i was busy with high school. anyway i need your opinion on something, i'm working on an EEnE/Justice League/Young Justice crossover and i need your opinion on the characters: Ed: Superman Eddy: Nightwing Edd: my own superhero called Tech-D Sarah: Supergirl Nazz: Wonder Woman Kevin: Flash Rolf: The Green Lantern so, what do you think? BulkPrime (talk) 18:29, August 16, 2012 (UTC) cool, i need your help on double d, i said that he will be an original hero called Tech-D, on one hand i want him to be techo organic, on the other i want him to be like cyborge. withc one will be better? BulkPrime (talk) 07:52, August 25, 2012 (UTC) lololol h1 casimus i w4nt u t0 m4ke a n3w f4n f1cti0n